vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell to Storyville
Farewell to Storyville is the sixteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary TRAPPED IN THE CITY OF THE DEAD — Despite ’ rage, is determined to protect while the three of them are trapped in the City of the Dead cemetery by a witch’s boundary spell. Klaus and Rebekah trade bitter accusations until Elijah steps in to reveal a long-held secret from the family’s past. Meanwhile, races to free Rebekah, ultimately finding himself forced to make a deal with Genevieve. Finally, Rebekah and connect over their shared concern for Hayley’s unborn baby. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Guest Cast *Perry Cox as Young Elijah http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/02/the-originals-young-elijah-being-cast.html *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus *Callie Brook McClincy as Young Rebekah Quotes :Promo :Klaus: Let us begin, Rebekah, you are accused of betraying your own blood. :Rebekah: Elijah, he has the white oak stake. :Elijah: Leave us now, sister. :Marcel: Stay as far away from them as you can. :Rebekah: He's going to kill me. :Klaus: We cannot leave this cemetery, brother, how long do you think you can defend her ? :Elijah: As long as it takes. : :Webclip :Elijah: We've been at this for hours, to what end, Niklaus I know you and I grew up fighting you, I can't be beaten nor can I be persuaded, you cannot get past me. :Klaus: I could get past you, although it might have to be over your dead body, you did stab me with that blade forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain, perhaps I should direct my rage at you. :Elijah: You should see yourself, the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing, you look like father. Trivia * This is the first episode of The Originals to show all The Original Vampires together although it is in flashbacks. The last time all of the Original Vampire siblings were seen together was in TVD's All My Children. * This is the first flashback to show all the Original Vampire siblings as children. *The witches' attack on the Mikaelson family and the repercussions of that will play out over the next three episodes "coming to a terrifying conclusion." * Rebekah and Hayley will be bonding over the baby. * Joseph Morgan predicts this episode will be a fan favorite. * According to the promo Klaus and Elijah face off against each other in the cemetary, Klaus with the white oak stake and Elijah with Tunde's dagger. Also according to the promo and the synopsis it would seem that someone has reversed the spell that usually keeps vampires out of the cemetary to keep the originals in. Continuity *Camille O'Connell does not appear in this episode. *Kol Mikaelson was last seen on The Originals (TV Series) premiere, Always and Forever. *Finn Mikaelson was last on TVD, in The Murder Of One. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *"Farewell to Storyville" is a song by Billie Holiday and Louis Armstrong. The song is about New Orleans and is from the 1947 movie 'New Orleans'. *In 1897, the city fathers of New Orleans legalized prostitution in a small quadrant of the city bordering the northwest edge of the French Quarter. As the relevant legislation was written by alderman Sidney Story, the area became known as Storyville. Establishments ranged from squalid "cribs" to regal Victorian-style bordellos. A Louisiana politician named Tom Anderson, known as the "Mayor of Storyville," presided over the district from a cafe named after himself. The photographer E. J. Bellocq immortalized Storyville with his moving and humane portraits of the prostitutes who lived and worked there. *Prostitution stayed legal in Storyville until 1917, when the federal government insisted that it be outlawed to protect the morals and delicate sensibilities of the thousands of servicemen flocking to the Crescent City after the United States entered World War I. Today, the bordellos are long gone, replaced by a collection of housing projects and part of Louis Armstrong Park. But during that twenty years, Storyville not only became a part of New Orleans lore, it functioned as a hothouse for the development of jazz. *City of the Dead is the name often used to refer to the above-ground tombs in the cemetaries of New Orleans. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures Storyville01.jpg Storyville02.jpg Storyville03.jpg Storyville04.jpg Storyville05.jpg Storyville06.jpg Storyville07.jpg Storyville08.jpg Storyville09.jpg fts1klaus.jpg fts2klaus.jpg fts3rebekahelijah.jpg fts4klaus.jpg fts5rebekah.jpg fts6klaus.jpg fts7elijahrebekah.jpg fts8elijah.jpg fts9marcel.jpg fts10rebekah.jpg fts11elijah.jpg fts12klauselijah.jpg fts13klaus.jpg fts15elijah.jpg fts16elijahklaus.jpg fts17elijahklaus.jpg fts18klaus.jpg fts18rebekah.jpg fts19elijah.jpg fts20klaus.jpg fts21elijah.jpg fts22elijah.jpg fts23elijah.jpg fts26klaus.jpg fts24elijah.jpg fts25klaus.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes